


[先楊]Sleep My Dear

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 先寇布發現他的長官在服用安眠藥。





	[先楊]Sleep My Dear

那名深受眾人信賴，被視為同盟拯救者的十三艦隊司令官，楊威利有著嚴重的睡眠障礙一事——更簡單一點的講法為失眠症——並沒有多少人知道。  
畢竟那位閣下可是有著魔術師稱號的稀世大騙子，當他真心想要隱瞞事情時，沒有人能從他身上看出一絲破綻。  
華爾特·馮·先寇布是那極少數人之一，不，或許可以說是唯一的一人  
這並不是說先寇布精明到能一眼看穿對方的偽裝——或許在某些方面他對有關於那位黑髮提督的事的確相當敏銳，但他最先察覺這件事僅僅是個意外。  
他是臨時想起來還有事務要與自己的長官商量，雖然時間已晚，但難得的是個沒有邀約的夜晚，乾脆厚著臉皮上門打擾。在被一臉不快顯然已經打算上床安眠的長官迎入房間後，他在美酒的香氣中看到放置在紅茶杯旁的藥丸——很顯然那絕對不會是胃藥之類的藥品。  
在那之後他多少有些慶幸自己在那個時間點便發覺了不好的苗頭，及時將對方從通往深淵的道路上拖了回來。  
「烈酒是男人的血液，所以即使閣下您拿酒當茶喝，我也無法多說什麼，頂多提醒您最好別超過尤里安小弟給您規定的酒量。」先寇布的目光銳利起來，「但是，像安眠藥這類藥物絕不是應該拿來當作下酒菜的東西。」  
因為一時疏忽，被麻煩的部下見到自己的秘密，楊努力伸直脊背，就像個乖乖聽訓的學生。  
但先寇布依舊能從黑髮青年游移的視線中察覺自己長官的不安分，恐怕他前腳剛離開，這位元帥閣下就能摸出新的藥丸一口吞下。  
其實光只是安眠藥還好，但壞在黑髮司令官用來服用藥物的液體。顯然這已經不是第一次，也不可能會是最後一次。而且安眠藥這種東西，一旦形成依賴性，量只會持續增加卻很難再減下來。  
他明白對方身上背負的責任與壓力是怎樣的東西，那是輕易能壓垮一個人的重擔，是無數人的性命。而眼前這人雖然經常口頭抱怨著這是超出薪水的工作，卻還是義無反顧的將其抗在自己肩上。  
結果就是必須藉由這樣的外物才能安然入眠嗎，先寇布突然有些憤怒起來。恐怕即使在睡夢中，被黑色髮絲覆蓋的大腦仍是無時無刻在思索著未來，並無法讓對方獲得真正的休息，只有酒精與安眠藥帶來的沉眠才能讓這人獲得一絲喘息的機會。  
但顯然這對身體並沒有一點好處，只有顯而易見的危險——就像在懸崖邊走鋼索一樣的危險，所以先寇布不能容忍這件事繼續下去。  
「這東西就請全交由下官保管。」先寇布朝楊伸出手，示意對方趕緊將手上的違禁品全繳交出來。甚至已經開始思考必須得與艦上的醫務部商量，至少這樣對司令官而言的危險物品得確實鎖在櫃子裡，不能讓對方輕易拿到。  
「中將，你不覺得你的行為已經逾矩了嗎。」楊的表情顯示出他的不愉快，這個指責以他的為人來說，已經是相當嚴重的。  
「維護閣下的安全是下官的職責，而這東西顯然會危害閣下的身體，所以這的確是屬於下官的責任範圍。」即使如此，先寇布依舊不打算退讓。「光是依賴酒精就已經不是什麼值得稱讚的行為，竟然還加上安眠藥，是打算徹底毀掉您身上唯一最有價值的大腦嗎？」先寇布的言詞不可謂不辛辣，卻也是直指問題根源的犀利。  
楊臉上有些悻悻，不過他自己也明白剛才他的作為並不是那麼值得誇讚的事，想辯解也只是在給自己找藉口而已。  
「如果閣下真的睡不著，其實下官有更容易讓您入眠的方法。」先寇布邊說，邊扯住楊套在身上睡袍衣襟，依靠體格優勢直接吻了上去。即使黑髮提督試圖想要從這名舊帝國人懷抱中逃脫，但在對方雙臂箝制下始終動彈不得。  
兩人雙唇相疊不過短短幾秒，楊卻有種被烈火灼傷的錯覺。  
「先寇布中將，我是男人。」被鬆開後楊嘆了口氣，先寇布甚至覺得他從那雙黑眸中看出了無奈。  
「當然，這不是顯而易見的事實，我也不覺得剛剛自己親吻的是女性。」先寇布雖然嘴角是上揚的，眼底卻沒有笑意，「看來閣下是明白我的意思了。」  
什麼明白不明白，這行為已經脫離暗示而是明示了。  
「明白你以調侃上司為樂的這件事？」楊很明顯還想掙扎一下。  
「如果並不是調侃呢。」先寇布對自己眼前這隻鴕鳥十分寬容，「一場有益於身心健康的暢快運動，不覺得比藥物更要來得值得信賴嗎。」  
「我可以用其他的運動替代！」  
「那我很願意為閣下量身打造訓練計畫，也不要求您與小弟進行同等的訓練量，但作為監護人也不能差距太多，您說是吧？那就首先從提搶徒步行進三公里、水中步行15公尺，以及超越10項障礙開始吧。請安心，我會在一旁協助您，在您倒下時及時為您呼叫醫官的。」  
「不了。」楊整個人萎靡下去，從先寇布嘴裡說出的那些訓練，自他軍校畢業以來就再也沒想過要再經歷一遍。的確要是整套做下來，除了徹底躺平外應該再也不用煩惱失眠這種小問題。  
楊抬頭凝視對方灰褐色的眼睛，裡面確實搖曳著情慾的火苗，以及他不清楚出處的憤怒。那名高大的男的確是長了一張具有強烈男性魅力的臉，就連楊在此刻也能感覺到在對方凝視下自己脊背泛起一陣酥麻——雖然楊覺得這樣的感覺更像作為獵物被猛獸盯著時反射性產生出的戰慄感。  
「我以為你只會對女性出手，沒想到竟然已經博愛到這種程度了嗎。」  
「我的確喜愛美麗有魅力的女性，但……」先寇布揚眉，「閣下是例外。如何？要不要接受下官的提議。比起安眠藥來，這絕對是經由無數人驗證過，優良有效並且正確毫無副作用的入睡途徑。」  
「我有拒絕的自由。」  
「是這麼說沒錯，但我想您應該不會願意處在一天二十四小時被人監管下。」  
「……反正我的抵抗與藉口在你面前根本不夠看吧。」楊兩手一攤，放棄似地嘆了口氣。  
「明智的選擇。」先寇布低笑起來，他那低沉富磁性的聲音就像是大提琴的琴音，渾厚豐滿，很輕易便能勾動人心。

先寇布的嘴唇落在楊頸間皮膚時，那種被他人氣息侵犯的感覺讓楊起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。  
「停……」被吸吮時如細微電流竄過的酥麻令楊縮起脖子，忍不住開口叫停，免得跳動的過於激烈的心臟承受不住刺激而暫停。  
「閣下的身體比我想像中的更為敏感。」先寇布的語氣並非在笑話楊青澀的反應，也不是拿來與其他人比較，僅僅在陳述事實。遊歷過眾多花叢間的手指已經輕易的解開楊睡衣的扣子，探入布料間撫摸滑膩的皮膚。  
胸上那如小豆大小的突起被男人的手指捕獲，用指尖捻住疼愛。柔軟的突起物在受到刺激後迅速變硬，這讓手指撥弄起來更加輕鬆。  
楊靠在牆壁上，察覺到自己身體中心在對方手指煽動下開始隱隱發熱，不是那種猛烈的大火，而像是以文火般溫和的火焰慢慢燉煮，直到達到沸騰點。  
他已經很久沒有想起這樣的慾望了，肉體與精神累積下來的疲憊似乎剝奪了人類應有的本能，只留給他揮之不去的倦怠感。  
「閣下，不要用你的大腦去思考，只要感受快樂就好。」先寇布開始親吻他，一開始是試探的輕啄，然後逐漸加深接觸的面積。  
「先……唔……」楊的聲音被堵在口腔內，男人的舌頭旁若無人的侵入了楊的領域內，吸吮、探索……就像在巡弋的野獸，意圖征服這片土地。在這一刻親吻純粹是性事的延長，確實並有效地刺激著感官。  
像是在水中投入生石灰粉一樣，楊感到自己的大腦開始咕嘟咕嘟冒著泡，在化學反應下散發出令人暈眩的高熱。這讓楊絲毫沒有感覺到在衣服被解開後，裸露的皮膚直接空氣應有的冷意。  
很熱……楊在親吻的間隙中努力尋覓新鮮空氣，而他呼吸中帶上的熱度正在往上攀升。他覺得自己被架在火柱上，而男人正在朝升騰的火焰中繼續添柴加火，意圖要讓他燒成灰燼。  
「嗯……」楊處在焰火中感受到世界的變化，男人帶著粗糙繭子的手掌大膽地掌握了長官敏感處，細細摩挲，直到原本柔軟的器官變形成他想要的形狀。  
楊捉住了部下搗亂的那隻手，卻不知道應該阻止他還是催促他繼續。而那名男人替他做出了選擇，手指的動作旋律由溫柔的小夜曲變奏成了激昂的進行曲。  
那逐漸帶上甜味的喘息並沒有逃過舊帝國人的耳朵，他並不以此自滿，對他而言現在自己的需求都往後靠，一切以這名黑髮青年為優先。  
一切都在循序漸進，楊的身體在痙攣了幾下後，在男人手中吐出了體液。  
許久未曾經驗過的解放感，楊忍不住用雙手手掌遮掩住自己的臉掩飾羞恥，但耳尖上的紅卻出賣了他。  
「這麼快……您有多久沒有這樣安慰過自己了？」低沉的笑聲在房間中迴盪，「適當的發洩對身體是有好處的。好好的吃， 好好的睡，以及該發洩時找個溫暖的懷抱，這些都是人類最基礎的身體需求。」  
「先寇布！」楊有些惱羞成怒，可是因情慾而沙啞的聲音實在沒有半點威嚇力。他身上的衣服已經在不知不覺中讓男人褪去了大半，不管是披掛在上身的睡衣，還是只剩纏繞在腳踝上的褲子，布料都無法再提供他應有的保護力。  
「我在。」先寇布笑著，輕易地扛起楊的右腳，然後利用被體液濡濕的手指，探向如緊閉的貝殼般的小孔。兩人間被距離縮的這麼近，他能感覺到楊身體在被指尖碰觸到那瞬間出現的僵硬，但依然沒有阻止他接下去的行為。  
手指侵入了臀溝間的小洞，受到刺激的內壁立即便開始推擠異物，但被撐開的感覺卻一點也沒消減，反而因此變得更加清晰鮮明。  
楊發出苦悶的喘息，身體反射性的繃緊，這讓手指的動作不得不放慢再放慢，小心翼翼地不去刺激過於緊張的身體主人。  
「不用害怕，請相信我不會傷到您的。」先寇布的吻從楊的額頭開始，一路吻到坦露的鎖骨上，在中途經過鼻尖時還惡作劇似地特別多咬了一口。  
分明是對方起的頭，這樣的安慰簡直有種奇妙的荒謬感，可是楊的身體卻逐漸軟化在男人的懷抱裡。屬於人類的溫暖正在一點又一點麻痺理性，也麻痺了手指增加時的痛覺。窄道在手指出入時發出咕啾咕啾淫靡的聲響，而身體內部被人直接撫摸的不快感卻在指腹摩挲到腔道上某一處時，讓楊發出了喘息。  
「這裡是……提督您喜歡的地方對吧？」先寇布的指尖專注著搓揉那塊地方，一陣陣酸麻的感覺從小腹一路麻到後腰，然後沿着脊背往上攀爬。  
楊的手攀住了先寇布的肩膀，他有種自己正在快速失墜的感覺，即將跌落到不知何處的恐懼。他希冀著對方將他從中撈起，給與他確實的安全感。  
「放輕鬆，閣下，不要抗拒這份快感，讓它引領你，這並非壞事……」先寇布的舌頭在楊脖子上徘徊不去，啄著發紅的耳根，同時手指抽送的速度逐漸加快，讓那處適應被擴張的感覺。  
這是……快感？楊恍惚的想著，那樣微妙的，像電流通過的感覺是快感嗎？那股酥麻感似乎影響到了大腦，楊全身上下所有知覺能力都朝向他所不熟悉的領域傾倒而去。  
「先、寇布……這不行……」楊不確定自己在畏懼什麼，是從未經驗過的快樂，還是不受他控制的事態……他的手指抓住了對方的衣服，引來男人的輕笑。  
手指從他的體內抽出，突然失去刺激的內壁感受到一股難言的空虛，一反最初的抗拒而貪戀著蠕動起來。  
「閣下，記得放鬆身體。」  
楊還沒來得及反應這句話代表的含義，硬挺的熱物就抵在還在張翕的後孔上，一點一點侵入進來。狹窄的肉道被具有十分質量的物體擴開，那是遠超過之前手指的粗度。  
「嗚、啊啊……」楊發出短促的悲鳴，雖然疼痛並不嚴重，但身體內部被異物蹂躪的感覺還是讓他難以忍受。他腰際肌肉抽搐著痙攣，雙腿試圖合攏，卻礙於對方的身體無法如願。  
先寇布努力配合著楊的呼吸節奏緩緩推進，同時再次握住黑髮青年已經有些恢復精神的器官，像是為了分散青年對被侵犯的痛楚的注意而撫摸起來。  
楊抿著嘴，忍耐著體內那股強烈的壓迫感，的確有部分不適感被從男人手中的器官竄上的快樂所掩蓋。但不管哪一邊，都是讓人難以呼吸的感覺。  
在長物徹底埋入肉中時，先寇布總算是鬆了口氣，吻去楊額頭上冒出的汗珠。  
「閣下，您還好嗎？」他並沒有立刻開始下一步動作，而是留給了被佔據的肉道適應的時間。  
「……如果說不好，你會停下嗎？」楊的聲音中混入明顯的喘息，那種從體內透出的飽脹感令他皺起了眉。而且對方進的那樣深，幾乎有內臟要被直接碰觸到的錯覺。  
「不會，放棄到手的獵物不是下官的性格。」從開始以來一直表現的很溫柔的男人，這一刻露出屬於猛獸的爪牙。「請安心，下官很快就會讓您沒有在意這些事的餘裕了。」  
他緩慢地抽動起埋在青年臀肉中的粗物，以最輕緩的節奏與肉親密的共舞及厮磨，直到肉道怯生生地開始回應他的邀請，學習如何夾緊配合每一次插入。  
「嗯……啊、嗚……」楊有種錯覺自己成了對方手中彈奏的樂器，在男人極度熟練並且高明的技巧操控下，發出連他自己都驚愕的聲音。  
他正在被侵犯，被同為男性的部下，可是心中卻沒有什麼厭惡感，這也許是因為他實在太久沒有接觸過他人的體溫，遺忘了這樣的行為帶來的愉悅感。他的身體正在逐步為對方所變化，變成適合男人獲取快感的容器，同時大腦中多巴胺被大量分泌出來，讓他進一步產生更多的快樂，然後忘卻那些無時無刻揮之不去的煩憂。  
淺抽深插，速度逐漸加快，每當肉壁上那處之前遭受手指疼愛過的地方被擦過時，楊都在那被強烈電流通過的快感下發出呻吟，殘存的理性終究是被徹底擊垮，淹沒在快感浪潮中，也讓他完全沒有去壓抑自己聲音的餘力。  
楊喊著那個男人的名字，回應他的是更多的親吻，以及更加猛烈的攻勢。  
好可怕……楊流下了眼淚，卻完全不知自己為何而哭。這一刻他感覺精神與身體都陷入了奇妙的泥沼中，意識逐漸模糊，很久未曾主動找上他的睡魔跳出來引誘他。  
可是在他墜入夢境前，身體卻主動晃動腰去追求快樂，放肆的享受男人帶給他的悅樂。  
啊，這的確比安眠藥要來得舒服多了……楊在意識徹底沉入黑暗前浮起了這樣的念頭。

在用熱毛巾清理完青年身上那些黏膩的體液後，先寇布凝視著那張如同孩子般的睡顏。他牽起對方的手，親吻對方的指尖。  
就像個儀式，也像個驅散惡夢的小咒術。  
「閣下，祝您有個好眠。」


End file.
